Numb
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Munkustrap's tired of being Protector, of having to follow in Old Deuteronomy's footprints...He's tired of being ordered around, and being faulted in every decision he makes. So, he tells Deuteronomy exactly how it is!Please R&R-Song Fic- Beta than sounds


Munkustrap stood in front of the tyre, his head bowed as Old Deuteronomy stood on the tyre, looking angrily at him.

"You were meant to be watching the gates!" Deuteronomy snapped. Munkustrap glanced at the gathering around him.

"Pollicles were sniffing around the east, I had to chase them off!" Munkustrap growled.

"Because of you, Pouncival was hurt!" Deuteronomy growled. Munkustrap bowed his head.

"I did what I could," Munkustrap murmured. "I can't do everything!" Deuteronomy shook his head.

"I am disappointed in you, Munkustrap," He told him. Munkustrap lifted his head, staring at Deuteronomy.

"I was nothing like you when I was Protector…I knew exactly what I had to do," Deuteronomy continued. Munkustrap felt his cheeks burning in humiliation. He had never wanted to be Protector, but his father made him.

"I never flitted around, flirting with Queens…when I was meant to be watching the gates!" Munkustrap's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I wasn't flirting with a queen!" Munkustrap yelped. "I was chasing off Pollicles!" Deuteronomy rolled his eyes and waved his paw.

"You are dismissed, Munkustrap," Munkustrap gave a low hiss and turned to walk away. He stopped and saw everyone muttering to each other, stealing glances at him. Munkustrap turned back to Deuteronomy.

"I'm done being the Protector!" Munkustrap yelled. Everyone paused, staring at him. Deuteronomy's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sick of being bossed around, sick of being faulted at everything I do!" Munkustrap hissed.

"I'm not you…I never will be!"

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

"I'm sick of being something I'm not," Munkustrap told Deuteronomy. "I want to do what I want to do." Deuteronomy's eyes narrowed.

"You will do what I want you to do,"

"No,"

"What did you say to me?" Deuteronomy growled.

"I said no!" Munkustrap snapped. "I'm sick of being bossed around, and faulted on everything I do!"

"I'm done being Protector," Munkustrap finished, shaking his head and turning and walking off.

"Munkustrap, I'm not done with you…get back here!" Deuteronomy yelled after him. Munkustrap flicked his tail in a certain way, making the occupants of the yard gasp. Munkustrap gave a sly grin, continuing on forward. What he had just done with his tail, was the human equivalent of giving someone the bird, you know, flipping them off.

Tugger turned and grinned when he saw Munkustrap walking towards him.

"Well?" He asked. Munkustrap nodded, grinning.

"Hey, it's about time you join the free," Tugger laughed. Tugger slapped his brother's shoulder as they walked to the boot, sitting on top of it.

"I told ya, didn't I?" Tugger told him. "That you were better off tellin' him,"

"Yeah, you were right," Munkustrap laughed, before sobering up. "But Dad's gonna hunt me down and murder me…I just know it," Tugger leaned back, smiling easily.

"Then live life, bro, don't just wait for him to murder you…get out and have fun," Tugger told him. Munkustrap nodded and looked around the yard. It looked so different without him trying to find every danger out there. Demeter and Bomba looked twice as stunning as usual. Misto's magic tricks and sparking looked like fun.

"MUNKUSTRAP!" Tugger and Munkustrap looked around before glancing at each other.

"Run!" Tugger yelped, before leaping up. Munkustrap quickly followed suit, running after Tugger as the fuming Deuteronomy tried to find them.

They ran from the yard, laughing madly. Munkustrap never felt so alive, he didn't feel like a mindless zombie anymore…he didn't feel so numb.

He was no longer the Protector…and though he knew Deuteronomy would probably get him eventually, he was just going to live and love life…because he was his own Tom now, no longer following in Deuteronomy's footprints, no longer being faulted over everything he did. Munkustrap grinned, glancing at his brother as Tugger ran beside him.

Life was so good right now!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is Numb by Linkin Park…I don't know where exactly this came from, it just sorta happened. And I was happy, because my mum had to go pick up a package today…which was meant to be delivered to my nan and pa's under my mums name but they didn't pick it up…so mum didn't let me see the package pick-up slip and when she picked it up, instead of making me hold it in the car, she put it on the floor of the car…but I saw it had been customs checked and it said waterball…So I got my Christmas present! Pretty sure it's a Munkustrap snowglobe…might be a Tugger one, not sure :D

Anyway, enough blabbing.

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
